En Ny Begyndelse
by Unknowenblack
Summary: En historie om Maria som bliver varylerkongens brud.
1. Den Kolde Skønhed

**A/N: Jeg ejer ikke Det Skjulte Rige, og denne historie er fortalt løst ud fra min veninde Maria. **

* * *

><p><strong>Den Kolde Skønhed<strong>

Varylerkongen kiggede på hans kommende kone, godt tilfreds med sit valg. Hendes blonde lokker og spinkle skikkelse var tilfredsstillende. Hun kunne ikke se ham, men han kunne se alt hvad hun fortog sig. Tiltlen som Marak kom med nogle frynsegoder.

Han kunne ved hjælp af sine kræfter og magiske remedier se hvad hun fortog sig, lige meget hvornår og hvor. Han brugte dog også flittigt sine vagter til at holde øje med hende, da den anden metode var alt for trættende. Han træk sig træt tilbage fra kaminen, som han havde brugt til magisk at betragte hans kommende kone. Han var godt tilfreds med sit valg af brud, sikker på at hun ville føde en stor konge.

Marak vidste dog ikke hvordan denne pige, som han havde udset sig som sin brud, i virkeligheden var. Hendes ydre afspejlede ikke hendes indre. Hun havde altid været klassen smukkeste pige, hende som alle drengene ville have. Hun var vant til at få hvad hun havde udset sig. Hendes hjerte var koldt, uden meget anden plads end en til hendes familie og hendes hund Lulu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Den syttenårige Maria kiggede ud af vinduet og rynkede irriteret næsen. Hvordan kunne man leve her ude i ødemarken? Den nærmeste nabo var skoven, og den var ikke just spændende. Hun kiggede bebrejdende på hendes stedfar.

Hvis det ikke havde været for ham ville de stadig være i London. Hun savnede sit liv der, og udsigten til hendes nye liv var ikke just lykkelig. De var flyttet til Hallow Hill kort efter hendes stedfar Andrew havde opdaget, at han var arvring til det kendte gods Hallow Hill Gods. En af hans ældre slægtninge havde døet barnløs og alene, derfor arvede han hele formuen inklusive godset. De var flyttet fra de myldrende gader i London, fra menneskeheden og fra hele hendes liv og ud i INGENTING!

"Jeg er blevet ufattelig bleg her på det sidste, og jeg har ikke fået taget sol i to uger nu. Jeg tror, at jeg dør, nej det bliver værre end det. Jeg tror jeg rådner. Mine negler er helt spaltede og revnede, og jeg kunne seriøst godt bruge en manicure" hvæsede hun bittert til min mor, som sad og kiggede fordybet på hendes stedfar.

Hun gav hende det sædvandelige overbærende smil, og til hendes frustration blandede hendes stedfar sig. "Du skal nok falde til her, du skal bare lige vænne dig til nogle ændringer eller skal vi ikke kalde det _forbedringer_." Han sluttede af med at smile, tilfreds over sin egen entusiasme. Hun kiggede på ham med et nedladende blik og skyndte sig ud til opvaskeren med hendes tallerken, før han kunne begynde igen med det der pjat med, at hun nok skulle falde til.

For en måned siden levede hun sit normale liv, i London. Hun gik på gymnasiet, og i fritiden gik hun i byen og shoppede med veninderne. Hendes kalender var altid konstant booket med aftaler, og hun var altid inviteret til de fedeste fester. Hendes liv var fantastisk, selvom det til tider godt kunne det være lidt tomt, men hun havde i det mindste altid en masse mennesker omkring hende, hvor hun var deres faste midtpunkt.

Det havde alt sammen ændret sig nu. Nu var hun bare Maria McClerary, som boede ude på ødemarken. Det værste var nok, at hun ikke havde hørt fra en eneste af dem. Ensomheden havde altid været en del af hendes liv, men i London kunne hun nemt overdøve følelsen ved at drikke eller shoppe med veninderne. Hvis hun da overhovedet kunne kalde dem det. Hun plejede at tro, at de var hendes veninder, men hun var blevet klogere. Da hun mest af alt havde brug for en skulder at græde ved gav de mig i stedet nogle joints og en pose med stoffer.

Hendes bedste veninde var heller ikke bedre. Eller rettere. Hendes _tidligere_ bedste veninde. Hendes bedste veninde, som var gået i seng med _hendes_ kæreste. Hun havde forsvaret sig selv ved at sige alt muligt pis om, at en dreng havde brug for noget på den dumme. Hendes kæreste - nu _eks_kæreste - og hun havde været sammen i tre år dengang, men havde endnu ikke været i seng sammen. Han havde sagt, at han respekterede hendes ønske om at vente, og de havde været sammen siden.

Men han kunne åbenbart ikke vente mere, da han havde haft sex med hendes bedste veninde på hendes eget værelse på hendes attenårs fødselsdag. Det skulle have været den lykkeligste dag i hendes liv, i stedet var det blevet et helvede. Hun havde taget dem på fersk gerning, da hun var gået op for at skifte til hendes aftenkjole. Synet der mødte hende havde gjort hende følelseskold. Hun havde ikke tilladt sig selv at græde over tabet af nogen af dem. Lagnerne de havde gjort det på blev smidt ud og ekskærestens gaver blev smidt i containeren.

Da hendes mor og nye kæreste så fandt ud af, at hendes stedfar var arving, besluttede de (bag hendes ryg), at de alle skulle flytte. Hendes mor vidste, at hun havde haft det hårdt i London efter det ekskæresten og "veninden", og hun havde ment, at hun havde gjort det, der var bedst for hende.

Hun smed sig udmattet i sengen på hendes værelse og nød udsigten ud mod skoven, som hun kunne se fra hendes seng. Hun kiggede tilfredst rundt om sig. Hendes nyindrettede værelse lignede enhver teenagers drøm. Tapetet var en mørk violet, gulvbrædderne mørke og hendes nye dobbelt seng i sort læder var prikken på i'et. For ikke at nævne hendes walk-in-closet, der var fyldt op med de nyeste trends og den nyeste mode i London. Skabet der nok var på størrelse med et almindeligt teenageværelse var alt hvad et pigehjerte begærede.

Pludselig _vidste_ hun, at hun ikke var alene. Hun rejste sig fra sengen med et gisp. Men ligeså hurtigt som hun rejste sig, smed hun sig i sengen igen.

"Nej, helt ærligt Maria!" skændte hun sig selv. Hvem i deres fulde forstand ville gå rundt i det vejr derude?

Men hun kunne ikke skyde den intense fornemmelse af sig, at hun blev overvåget. At hun ikke var alene. Fornemmelsen kom fra vinduet ude mod skoven, og hun listede sig forsigtigt op og trak nervøst gardinet fra. Pludselig fik hendes nye tendens til at liste hende til at føle mig som en elleveårig igen. Med en lille hovedrysten af sig selv og et svagt smil, lagde hun sig tilfredst tilbage på sengen.

Ødemarken var virkelig ved at gøre det af med den sidste rest af hendes forstand.


	2. Tilfangetagelse

**A/N: Ejer stadig ikke Det Skjulte Rige. Historien er redigeret af min vedinde AiramS. Pinligt nok husker hun historien langt bedre end jeg selv gør.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tilfangetagelse<strong>

Hun kneb øjnene hårdt sammen, men hun prøvede at undgå solens stråler, som skinnede ind til trods for at gardinerne var trukket for. Duften af nybagte boller fik hendes mave til at knurre. Hurtigt skyndte hun sig i tøjet, og trak hyggesokkerne på. Hendes mor smilede til hende, da hun kom ned, som altid så sukkersødt, at det til tider var kvalmende, men i dag gjorde det hende ikke noget.

"Du er rigtig frisk i dag eller hvad?" udbrød hendes stedfar Andrew med et smil på læben. Hun var lige begyndt at tygge på en endnu varm, nybagt bolle, så hun nikkede bare tilfreds. Hun kunne mærke, at i dag ville blive en speciel dag. Hun vidste ikke hvordan, men kunne bare mærke det. Hun kastede et hurtigt blik på uret og blinkede overrasket. Hun måtte have sovet mindst tolv timer for det var middag.

"Skal du ikke ud og nyde det gode vejr i dag?" spurgte hendes mor. "Du kan stadig nå det," fortsatte hun med et smil.

Hun kastede et blik udenfor og fik faktisk lyst til at tage en løbetur. Hun svarede hende med en skuldertrækning og uden at se op. "Ja, det vil jeg da overveje." Der var virkelig ikke nogen grund til at fortælle hende, at det faktisk var en god idé.

Pludselig kom hun i tanke om, at hun fuldstændigt havde glemt, at hun endnu manglede at købe julegaver til hendes mor, stedfar og resten af familien. Shit, shit og _shit_.

Der var under en måned til jul, og hun havde endnu ikke fået købt en eneste gave endnu. På grund af hendes ærgrelse kom hun til at skubbe mælken på gulvet. Hendes mor kiggede spørgende på hende, og hun skyndte sig at tørre op, inden moren fik en change for at kommentere det. Hendes mor havde nævnt noget med et marked, som lå nede i byen. Hvis hun skyndte sig, ville hun stadig kunne nå løbeturen samme skyndte sig i tøjet, men tiden hun brugte på makeup forsinkede hende. Heldigvis fik hun kørekort for et halvt år siden. Hun ville simpelthen ikke overleve uden det.

"Har du husket GPS'en?" råbte hendes mor ud fra stuen. Godt hun sagde det, ellers ville hun have glemt den.

"JA!" skrålede hun tilbage. Hun smækkede døren uden at tage sig af stedfaderens dæmpede suk, inden hun løb ud mod bilen.

_Jeg har for lidt tid og for mange ting, jeg vil nå,_ tænkte hun febrilsk, mens hun fumlede med bilnøglen. Uden GPS'en ville hun nok ende et sted ude i ødemarken. Vejen ned til byen var overraskende ringe, og hun bumpede af sted i bilen, alt imens hun mærkede kvalmen stige op i halsen.

Men hvad kunne hun forvente af en by, hvor der ikke eksisterede et solarium eller bare en Matas? Hvordan overlevede de mennesker herude? Hun parkerede besværligt ude foran markedspladsen. Der var godt nok mange biler, og der var næsten ingen parkeringspladser. Bilerne var alle parkeret tæt op af hinanden. Med en stigende følelse af irritation prøvede hun at finde en parkeringsplads. Fem gange dyttede hun af en uvidende tosse, som stod i vejen. Da hun endelig havde fået parkeret bilen, opdagede hun, at hun selvfølgelig var kommet afsted uden sine solbriller. Hendes gode start på dagen var officielt ødelagt.

Lyden af latter og duften af candyfloss og popkorn velkom hende. Hun kiggede interesseret rundt på de mange, stærke farver og nød de mange forskellige dufte og lyde, der gjorde denne oplevelse helt speciel. Til hendes egen overraskelse ville hun ønske at moren og faren var her. Alligevel tog hun sig selv i at nyde friheden. Til tider kunne hendes mor godt være ret påtrængende.

Hun drejede rundt, mens hun kiggede sig omkring. Hvor skulle hun begynde? Alle de opstillede boder var alle indbydende, og der var også sigøjnere, spåkoner og tryllekunstnere, som alle underholdte, nogen med mere succes end andre.

Hun gik ubeslutsomt over mod boden med de mange halskæder. Der var halskæder med ferskvandsperler, halskæder med rav, halskæder med guldindlæg og tusindvis af andre slags halskæder. Hun kunne ikke lade være med at undre sig over, at der ikke var nogen til at betjene boden, og hun kiggede forvirret rundt.

"Kan jeg hjælpe med noget?" Ude i stand til at lokalisere den dybe stemme, kiggede hun sig stadig forvirret rundt, og rynkede irriteret næsen. Til hendes overraskelse opdagede hun, at ejeren havde stået der hele tiden. Men hun havde ikke kunnet se ham, fordi han ikke var meget højere end en otteårig dreng.

Hun skulle lige til at spørge, om han kendte Gimli fra Ringenes Herre, inden hun huskede på hvad hendes mor havde lært hende om høflighed.

"Øh, ja," stammede hun. Hun fandt hurtigt en halskæde med kæde af sølv og et vedhæng af et hjerte skåret ud af rav. Den halskæde ville være perfekt til mosteren Ascha. Den ville endda matche med armbåndet, som hun gav hende sidste jul. Manden ved boden var så flink, at han endda pakkede den ind til mig. Da hun takkede ham, blinkede han med et smil og sagde, at vi snart ville ses igen.

Hun tænkte ved sig selv, at han nok havde ment, at hun vil komme igen for at købe flere smykker, og smilede høfligt, mens hun sagde, at det ville de helt sikkert.

Bagefter gik hun over mod boden med masser af små figurer. Hun kiggede overrasket på dem. Nogle af figurerne lignede elverne fra Ringenes Herre. De her var bare smukkere og mere unaturlige.

"Hvad kan jeg hjælpe dig med, min smukke pige?" Den varme moderlige stemme kom nedefra, og hun kiggede overrasket ned.

"Jeg kiggede bare lige på disse figurer. De er ret smukke," skyndte hun sig at svare.

"Min kære, disse figurer er elvere. Det siges, at de bor i herude på egnen et sted, der er skjult for menneskenes øjne." Hun fortsatte med et glimt i øjet. "De er måske smukke, men det er varylerne, der er de stærkeste."

Hun kiggede overrasket på hende. "Hvordan kan du mene, at de grimme figurer kan være stærke?" udbrød hun.

Den lille kone kiggede på hende og fortsatte med et overbærende smil. "Elvernes stærke side er deres skønhed. De interesserer sig ikke for andet end dem selv og deres egen slags."

Hun nikkede forstående til damen og kiggede nærmere på de andre figurer. Der var også små figurer, som lignede dværgene fra Ringenes Herre. Der gik en gysen igennem hende, da hun så figurerne, som lignede orkere.

Nej, de var værre end orkerne. De var hæslige mutanter med en blanding af dyriske, elviske og menneskelige træk. Hun stirrede på dem med væmmelse. De ville i hvert fald tage mælet fra Andrew.

Hun lo højt af sin egen morsomhed og bestemte sig hurtigt for at tage fem forskellige figurer af varyler, en af en elver og en af en dværg.

"Jeg kan se, at du har valgt fem varyler. Du overrasker mig bestemt," udbrød damen med et tilfreds glimt i øjet, da hun gav sig til at pakke gaverne ind.

"Jeg synes, at de så meget interessante ud, så jeg vil forære min stedfar dem," forklarede hun nervøst, alt imens hun håbede, at den lille kone ikke ville gennemskue hende. Færdig med at pakke dem ind kiggede den lille kone op på hende med et bredt smil.

"Jeg er sikker på, at varylerne også bliver glade for dig."

Hun lo nervøst uden at forstå hvad hun havde ment, men havde glemt det senere, da hun satte sig ind i bilen. Hun havde fået købt alle gaverne og smilede bare veltilfredst, da hun satte kursen tilbage mod Hallow Hill Gods.

Da hun kom hjem stod huset tomt, og hun smed hurtigt gaverne fra sig på sengen. Sikker på, at der ikke ville være nogen herude på bøhlandet, valgte hun at droppe makeuppen. Heldigvis havde hun stadig det fede, pink Peak-løbesæt og de pink løbesko, der passede dertil.

Hun strak sig veltilfeds, men hun nød den ukendte mængde energi, som hun havde fået i kroppen. Det var lang tid siden, at hun har været så afslappet og frisk. På den anden side så var det også lang tid siden, at hun havde gået en weekend uden at feste og en uge uden at bælle mindst femten genstande ned.

Hun havde det fantastisk. Tøjet sad perfekt, og spejlet havde vist hende et helt nyt jeg.

Hun smilede tilfreds over sig selv og hendes nye energiske attitude. Hun orkede ikke at se hendes mor og nye stedfar sidde og smile indforståede til hinanden, og tog bagdøren i tilfælde af, at de var kommer hjem.

Skoven lå åbent foran hende, og hun nød synet. Hun havde slet ikke lagt mærke til, at bagdøren førte ud mod skoven. Hun startede med at løbe i et let tempo og satte farten op, da hun nåede forbi skovåbningen. Det var en helt anden verden. Det var, som om at skoven havde sin egen historie at fortælle. Bladene hviskede i den næsten ikke-eksisterende vinde, og frøerne kvækkede. Stien, som hun fulgte, stoppede pludseligt, men hun fortsatte. Hun måtte bare huske at holde øje med tiden.

Hun følte sig som en del af skoven. Der var som om, at hun hørte til. Følelsen af accept overvældede hende. Tiden fløj afsted, men hun lagde slet ikke mærke til det. Skoven havde overtaget hendes sanser.

Da hun nåede ind til kernen af skoven, kunne hun se en mærkelig skovlysning. Hendes følelse fra dagen før var vendt tilbage, og hun følte endnu engang, at hun blev overvåget. Hun satte nervøst farten op, men energien fra før var nu forsvundet. Men netop, da hun ikke længere kunne bekæmpe den voksende følelse af paranoia , så hun nogle træer, som dannede en cirkel, og løb tættere på den. Den tiltrak hende. Hun vidste ikke hvorfor, men hun vidste, at hun ville få det bedre, hvis hun stod derinde. Adrenalinen pumpede igennem mig, og hendes angst voksede. Fem meter igen. To meter.

Lige inden hun nåede cirklen, blev alt sort, og hun faldt bevidstløs om.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Stadig ejet af Clare B. Dunkle. Stadig skrevet af Unknowenblack. Stadig redigeret af AiramS.**

**Maraks POV**

_Alt går strålende, selv det anspændte forhold med elverne er løsnet op. Men hvorfor føler jeg stadig, at der nærmest mangler noget? __Hverdagene er for ensformige. _

_Jeg har brug for en, der kan gøre dem levende, en, der kan tage pusten fra mig. En, der kan elske folket og se bort fra deres vanskabelser. En, der kan elske mig for mine styrker og mine svagheder. Hun skal være ærlig og ligefrem, være i stand til at give mig modspil. En elver er udelukket, jeg har lært elverne at kende og min magi siger mig, at bruden ikke skal være af den race. Mon jeg nogensinde finder en, som møder mine krav__?_

**Normal POV**

Marak løvehår kiggede ud af vinduet, kongeriget havde oplevet en stor forøgelse der blev født ca. et varyler barn om dagen. Selv om kongeriget blomstrede og alt gik som det skulle følte Marak en tomhed. Hans rådgiver Tulipan mente at tiden var inde til at Marak fik fanget sin brud. Marak kom til at grine af sin egen dumhed. Sidst han var på brudejagt havde han ikke lyttet til magien. Han havde kidnappet den smukke blonde pige fra hotellet. Pigen havde ingen specielle kvaliteter men kongeriget havde brug for frisk blod så der var ikke plads til kræsenhed. Inden brylluppet testede han hende, ikke nok med hun var gravid så viste det sig også at hun ikke var til mænd. Hendes kæreste var en dame, fandt han ud af efter han udspurgte hende. Hun var blevet kunstig befrugtet, det var derfor hun nu var gravid. Han kom til at grine lidt af hele situationen, blondinen var naiv nok til at tro på det bare var et smagsløst reality program.

Han skynder sig at råbe" _træd frem_" da der bliver banket på han vender sig fra vindue og koncentrer sig om den indtrædende. Det er Tulipan og kaptajn Sharak som træder ind. Sharak lignede en typisk varyl han havde et Gorilla hoved, hans evne til at skræmme elverne morede Marak gevaldigt. Tulipan og Sharak havde altid været Marak's bedste og nærmeste rådgiver. Selvom de havde været bedste venner siden de var helt lille kunne de godt komme op og diskutere over det mindste. Tulipan har stærke elvergener, han ligner en varyl men hans sind var en elvers. Han er blid, sympatisk og meget optimistisk. Han var vokset op som varyl men havde haft svært ved at tilpasse sig de andre børn, de så ham som svag fordi han ikke var aggressiv men foretrak løsninger som kom begge parter til gode. Men Marak og Sharak accepterede ham som han var, de så det som en fordel at han var blid og ikke aggressiv.

Kaptajn Sharak kaster sig nærmest frem og udbryder " _Marak vi har en delikat nyhed der vil glæde dig"._ Tulipan rømmer sig og træder frem. "_Vi har fundet en potentiel brud"_ han smiler og fortsætter " _Hun er hverken lesbisk eller gravid, hun er endda også Jomfru. Jeg testede hende efter hun ankom til Hallow hill for to dage en uge siden."_ Tulipan slutter af med et tilfredst nik. Marak mærkede en irritation af den manglende oplysning omkring ankomsten. _"Hvorfor fortalte i det så ikke med det samme? Synes i ikke jeg fortjener at vide hvad der forgår i mit kongerige? "_Han hævede bevidst stemmen for at vise hans irritation og utilfredshed. "Vi_ ville ikke have at du tog en forhastet beslutning før vi var helt sikre på om det var en ideal brud til dig." _udbrød Tulipan med en undskyldende stemme. Sharak fortsætter bedrevidende "Sidste gang havde du nær giftet dig med en so allerede var gravid". Marak kigger fornærmet på Sharak " Nu skal du ikke komme for godt i gang Sharak. Sidst jeg tjekkede efter var det min fortjeneste at du er gift med en fra elverkongens stærkeste familier " snerrede Marak. Hans ansigtsudtryk mildnede sig da han så at Sharak havde knappet skjorten forkert. "Sharak, hvornår lærer du at knappe din skjorte rigtigt? Udbrød Tulipan da han fangede Marak's drillende blik. Sharak kiggede ned, han gik over i hjørnet og knappede skjorten op og knappede den denne gang rigtigt. Marak og Tulipan grinede så højlydt at selv vagterne følte sig frie til at grine med.

Marak tilkaldte alle med stærke relationer til omverdenen, han ville have den kommende brud under overvågning. Fania var menneske, hun blev fundet forladt i skoven af dværgene. Hun var opvokset i varylien og havde endda giftet sig med en af varylerne. Hun havde forelsket sig i Majit, Majit var en af de mest magiske varyler i riget. Marak nænnede ikke at komme i vejen selvom han vidste at retten til en brud tilfaldt ham. Hun var den perfekte til at indynde sig den kommende brud. Marak smilede da han tænkte på de mange muligheder han havde for at udspionere hende. Hans ønske om at se hende, voksede i det han tænkte på hende. Han forlod kongeriget lidt over midnat og listede op mod Hallow hill. Han lokaliserede hans kommende brud udefra oplysningerne Tulipan havde rapporteret. Han stod i skyggen af det store æbletræ, han så hende ligge på sengen. Hun var smuk, ingen tvivl om det men er hun den rette? Marak stillede sig det samme spørgsmål og tænkte. Lige pludselig rejste pigen sig op og hun havde trukket gardinet fra på under 5 sekunder. Hun var umenneskelig hurtig og let opfattende. Han havde kastet magien over sig så han var sikker på hun ikke havde set ham. Men stadig havde hun set faren og havde trukket gardinet for? Marak tænkte som det knagede. Han besluttede sig for at næste gang var de nok bare at udspioner fra drømme spejlet.

Marak fik alle detaljerne af Tulipan. Pigen var sytten år hun hed Maria, hendes ydre kunne ikke sammenlignes med en elvers. Hun havde kurver som fremhævede skønheden af den naturlige krop. Selvom hun havde kurver var hun spinkel og hun havde de skønneste øjne de var kulsorte. Hun virkede kold men hun havde stadig omtanke for de nærmeste Marak. Marak havde fået oplyst at havde købt julegaver på markedet, det var ingen ringer end dværgene som havde betjent hende efter denne hændelse havde de kontaktet Tulipan og givet enhver brugbar oplysning om den kommende brud.

Marak gjorde sig klar det var tid. Hans spioner havde fortalt at hans brud var taget ud på en løbe tur i skoven. Han kunne ikke forstå denne bizarre opførsel en løbetur kl. 16 om eftermiddagen. Han beundrede hendes mod, det ikke alle piger som løber en tur seneftermiddag. Da han kom ned til indgangen stod Tulipan klar han havde sørget for at hestene stod klar. Han hævede det ene øjenbryn da han så at Tulipan havde taget hans kappe på og var klar til at følge ham. Marak kiggede broderligt på Tulipan og sagde "Tulipan, jeg vil selv fange hende! Det jo det traditionen går ud på " Tulipan kiggede en smule misfornøjet men bukkede sig med et "Ja vel Marak".

Dagslyset var ved at forsvinde, Marak bad hans hest Thunder til at ride hurtigere. Han sansede hende da han nåede længere hen mod fredscirklen, han satte farten op. Hun havde nærmest forstået at hun var i fare, han kunne se hun løb hurtigere. Han havde hende næsten, hvis hun først nåede cirklen ville det blive kompiceret. Han rakte ud imod hende, idet han gør det falder hun over en rod. Marak brugte søvnformlen, han nåede at gribe hende før hun ramte jorden. Marak beordrede Thunder til at galoppere så hurtigt den kunne mod riget.


	4. Chapter 4

Marak POV

Hans smukke brud lå bevidstløs i hans arme. Han lagde hende forsigtigt i soveværelset. Han forseglede døren imod uvelkommen familie medlemmer. Han havde bemærket glæden i folket, da han kom ind af porten bærende med bruden. Han kiggede stolt på bruden, selvom hun var bevidstløs , mudret og smurt ind i blod, skidt og mø så formåede hun stadig at se fantastisk ud. Han rørte forsigtigt ved hendes læber. Den forskræmte pige slog øjnene op, og kiggede forfærdet på hendes kidnapper.

Maria POV

Hendes hoved dunkede, hun kunne mærke smerten i hendes lår. Pludselig mærkede hun et strejf af bløde fingere på hendes læber. Hun slog forfærdet øjnene op. Synet der mødte hende tvang hendes lunger til at skrige "AHRRRRR" skriget blev afbrudt, hendes kidnapper havde lagt en hånd om munden på hende. Hendes kidnapper fortalte hende, med en rolig stemme meningen med hendes kidnapning. Han præsenterede sig som Marak. Han var konge af folket varylerne. Han kunne ikke videreføre kongens generationen uden en menneske eller alfebrud. Derfor har jeg valgt dig til min brud, du skal føde mig en arving.

Hun greb agressivt det da lå på sengebordet og smadrede det i hovedet på hendes kidnapper. Sjovt nok blev han ståene få centimeter væk fra hende totalt uberørt.

Han grinede og kiggede på mig med et blik, som mindede om det blik Edward konstant sendte Bella i Twighlight. Jeg mærkede vreden stige. " DIN SPASSER, MONSTER; VOLDÆGTSMAND..." Jeg fyrede alle ordene af med et vredt grynt. Han så ud til at more sig. " Er du færdig, eller har du brug for to sekunder mere til at bande i? ". "NÆÆÆÆH, JEG BESTEMER SELV HVORNÅR JEG ER FÆRDIG. PS. DU HAR KIDNAPPET MIG HVORDAN FANDEN HAVDE DU FORVENTET MAN VIL REAGERE?"

Han kiggede denne gang bestemt på mig uberørt af mine ord. Jeg kiggede vredt på ham, helt oprørt over den uretfærdighed, i bare at blive kidnappet. Tårerne pressede på men jeg nægtede at græde foran ham. Han skulle ikke få den glæde af at se mig græde. Jeg sætter mig opgivent på gulvet, fuldstændigt magtesløst. Han kiggede ud i horisonten, han så ikke længere upåvirket ud. Men så hurtigt som udtrykket viste sig, ligeså hurtigt forsvandt det. Han kiggede mig i øjnene" Jeg ved dette er hårdt for dig Maria, men med tiden vil du falde til". Jeg kiggede på ham med afsky. Hans ene hånd var en løvepote. Den lignede et slags våben. Hans brune løvehår nåede ham skuldrene, han havde et ansigt som så både næsten venligt men også farligt ud. Men han var alt andet end venlig, han var et monster. Da han knælede ved siden af mig, rykkede jeg mig ængsteligt 1 meter væk. Han kiggede drillende på mig og greb mig før jeg kunne rejse mig og flygte. Han lagde hånden på såret jeg havde i hovedet. Han undersøgte såret nøje. Fra hans lomme tog han en lyserød creme frem , den smurte han på såret. Hans øjne er nøddebrune. De borede sig ind i mine, jeg kunne hverken blinke eller se væk.

" Brylluppet vil forgå om en time..." . Hans stemme fortættede med at snakke, men det eneste jeg hørte var "Blah blah blah, blah blah blah" Min magtesløshed tog over og jeg mærkede tårerne falde. Lige meget hvor meget jeg prøvede at bekæmpe de forræderiske tåre så blev de ved med at falde. Han strøg mig blidt på kinden, jeg orkede ikke at bevæge min hånd. Selvom mine hænder længdes efter at slå dette væsen, så nægtede de at lystre. Jeg længdes efter at slå ham, for det liv jeg ville miste, for den familie jeg aldrig skulle se igen. Uretfærdigheden skar mig i hjertet.

Han tog bægret der lå på bordet. " Det her vil forhindre dig i at tale" Modvilligt drag jeg væsken. Væske brændte sig vej gennem min krop, jeg mærkede gysene min stemme forsvinde. Han træk mig op på benene. Han gav mig håndlænker på som forhindrede mig i at flygte. Jeg kiggede vredt på ham da han fik lænkerne til at omslutte mit håndled. Han fulgte mig ud af rummet, og puffede mig ind i et nyt. Ti arme to fat i mig. Alt mit tøj blev hevet af og jeg blev skrubbet og renset. Jeg kiggede forvirret rundt. Jeg havde lyst til at skrig af angst. Disse damer var vandskabte. En af damerne havde et elefant snabel som næse. Jeg skreg af væmmelse, men ikke en lyd passerede mine læber. De mange arme, skrubbede alt snavs væk. Min krop blev badet i mælk og smurt ind i lotion. Forskellige ting blev malet på mig, kvinderne jublede hver gang min hud lyste op efter de havde påført en substans. Jeg fik en kort grim stram kjole på, den var sort så den afslørede min blege hudfarve. Jeg kiggede forfærdet ned af mig selv, jeg havde lyst til at græde. Tårerne faldt igen, denne gang fordi jeg aldrig ville få det perfekte bryllup en hver pige drømmer om. Tanken om aldrig at få lov til at møde drømmemanden fik hende til at hulke lydløst. Monsteret havde ødelagt det hele. Både hendes liv, men også hendes kommende skæbne.

Jeg blev trukket af sted af damerne, de skubbede mig ud på en gang. To vagter stod klare ude foran. Jeg længdes efter at gemme mig, synet af vagterne fik mig til at glæde over, at jeg skulle giftes med en som jeg i det mindste ville vænne mig til at kigge på. Jeg blev ført ind i et rum , rummet var fyldt med varyler, de var alle forskellige. Den enes udseende var være end den andens. Jeg lod dem føre mig fremad, jeg nægtede at tabe den værdighed der var tilbage.

Nede ved enden stod Marak, han havde en satin brun skjorte på som stod i kontrast med hans brune løvehår. Hans bukser, var sorte og passede godt til skjorte. Jeg væmmes næsten over sig selv over hun kunne beundre et sådan umenneskeligt væsen. Jeg fik kvalme af at tænke på hvad der ville forgå på bryllups natten. Da Marak lavede ritualerne nægtede jeg at kigge ham i øjnene. Da han havde presset mit og hans eget blod i en skål blev det en næsten ren sølvsky. Jeg kiggede beundrende på skyen, men sværdet som Marak svang fik mig til at gispe lydløst. Han skar mig ned langs håndledet, jeg skreg lydløst af smerte. Da han stak mine håndled ned i en skål med lyserød væske, der næsten græd jeg af smerte. Men han fortsætte med at tvinge dem ned i væsken. Til sidsts helede de sig selv. Jeg kiggede overrasket på mine håndled, på begge håndled var der to lange jævne streger. Marak og folket jublede. Da Marak så påførte mig slangen omkring halsen, gik publikum helt amok. De skreg og jublede. Jeg faldt udmattet sammen, Marak greb mig før jeg faldt. Han bar mig i brudemaner op i bryllups suiten.


	5. Chapter 5

Hun slår øjnene op. Hun kan mærke at hun ligger meget behageligt på en super blød seng. Hun fører sine fingrespidser henover den bløde dyne. Da de skrækkelige minder bliver genopfrisket, gisper hun og kniber øjnene i, men lige meget hvor meget hun kniber dem sammen er hændelserne låst fast i hendes tanker. Sukkende opgiver hun den indre kamp og overgiver sig til realiteten. Forsigtigt slår hun øjne op.

Synet som møder hende er fantastisk (almost like tag/hotel/) Hun løfter hovedet forsigtigt fra puden, hun nægtede at alarmere hendes syge kidnapper om hendes tilstedeværelse. Hun kan ikke se ham men man ved aldrig. Hun bevæger sig lydløst ud af sengen. Hun ligger nærmest i et værelse under vandet. Der er både dyr og planter på den anden side af glasset.

Vandet er blåt og flot. Værelset er indrettet simpelt men med dyre møbler med fantastisk smag. Personen som har stået på indretning har helt klart en god smag. Alt i værelset virkede åben og meget levende. Farverne blå og brun står i en fantastisk kontrast til hinanden. Højre for sengen er der nogle sofaer som måske ser lidt for fancy ud til at være behagelige. Men da hun glider hånden over dem mærker hun blødheden.

Mod venstre står der en Jacuzzi med en slags udgang så man kan svømme frit udenfor. I mens hun går rundt nyder hun den dejlige åbne følelse, følelsen af klaustrofobi er nu for længst glemt. Hun nyder de flotte omgivelser, da grunden til hvorfor hun er her igen bliver opfrisket for hende forsvinder det meste af glæden og følelsen af lykke igen. Døren bliver åbnet, hun ser sin "ægtemand" for første gang efter ceremonien.

Hendes blod fryser til is da hendes øjne glider henover hans skikkelse. Han er en vandskabning. Hans ansigtstræk er stærkt markeret næsten dyrisk. Hans hoved mindede meget om en løves selv om det eneste som faktisk var fra en løve er manken og en pote. Hans øjne er mørke, farlige med et strejf af noget dyrisk. Han fastlåser hende med hans øjne.

Hans mundvigen trækkes op af mod et smil. Hun føler afsky da hun ser på ham, hun trækker sig over mod glasset over mod friheden selvom hun godt ved at glasset står imellem. "Du skal ikke nærme dig dit dyr" hvæser hun med en skræmt stemme som knap kan høres. Men hans høresans hører det tydeligere end et menneske ville kunne opfatte.

Hans mørkestemme er skræmmende "Du bliver nød til at vænne dig til at du gift med det dyr". Hun trækker sig længere hen mod glasset, til hendes ærgrelse går han blot tættere på. Dyret nyder denne leg. Han nærmer sig, han er få centimeter fra hende hun kan mærke hans ånde mod hendes ansigt. Hendes øjne er lukket i håb om beskyttelse mod dette dyr. Hans mørke stemme siger beordrende.

" Kig på mig Maria". Nægtende kigger hun ned i gulvet, hun mærker at hun rødmer af vrede. Han løfter hendes hage op så deres øjne møder hinandens. Han havde ikke forventet at hun ville anerkende ham som en person, men han havde håbet på hun ikke ville kigge på ham med sådan en enorm afsky.

Hun har endnu ikke vænnet sig til hans mørke stemme. "Det var da ikke så svært vel" hvisker han. Hun trækker sig over mod glasset væk fra ham og hans berøring. Alle hændelserne som er forgået køre rundt i hovedet. Hun mærker modløsheden og frygten for det monster som hun er gift med stige op i hende. Hun begynder at græde af håbløshed.

Hvordan kan dette dyr kidnappe mig? Hvordan kan han forvente jeg en dag ville kunne kigge ham i øjnene med kærlighed? Alle de mange håbløse spørgsmål får hende til at bryde sammen for øjne af ham. Hun gemmer sig beskyttende over i hjørnet bag sengen og op af glasset.

Han tager knap to skridt, før hun kan nå at flygte fra ham har han trukket hende ind til hans favn. Hendes modløshed tager over og hun græder. Hun kalder ham både det ene og det andet hun bander ham langt borte og forbander hans fødsel. Han trækker hende blot tætter ind mod sig. Hun begynder at slappe af, hun har lært en ny taktik.

Hun ignorer at han er en person hun lader som om han er en fiktiv person og at det hele forgår i hendes hoved. Hun lader som om han ikke ser ud som et dyr, hun lader som om hun ikke kan føle den pote som stryger hende hen over ryggen. Det virker faktisk ret godt. Det hele forgår i hovedet.

Intet af dette er virkeligt.

Intet.


End file.
